fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikmin X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Pikmin series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 There are two trophies for the Pikmin series: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Pikmin Series. *1 playable character (Olimar) *1 stage (Distant Planet) *21 trophies *16 stickers *9 music tracks Olimar Olimar appears as a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Due to the more detailed design of his suit, his look seems to be based on Pikmin 2. Most of his attacks involve using Pikmin, which creates a range of scenarios to maneuver around and damage the players. Instead of 100 Pikmin, he can only have up to six Pikmin with him at all times, in which all stand in line to be used and each can die when an opponent gives it a certain amount of damage, as the latter reflects how they can easily die. The Pikmin themselves are classified into five types: Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and White. Red Pikmin deal the most regular damage and can block flame attacks, but they die as soon as they touch the water. Yellow Pikmin have a long range to attack and can block electric attacks, but they are thrown slowly in an arc shape. Blue Pikmin have long grab range and are immune to the water even if they land on it, though that can make them predictable for a little bit. Purple Pikmin have the highest health out of all the Pikmin and can deal the highest knockback (even though they can’t latch onto an opponent), but they move slowly and don’t provide much range to throw. White Pikmin are the fastest Pikmin and they can deal extra darkness damage from pummels or when latching onto an opponent, but they have the lowest health of any Pikmin. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Pikmin Pluck': Olimar plucks a Pikmin off the ground if he has less than six Pikmin with him. If he has six, he pulls out nothing and is vulnerable to attack. The type of Pikmin he gets is based on chance and the terrain he fights in. This mechanic in the Pikmin games is how Olimar or the other Hocotates gather new Pikmin after being born from the Onions. *'Side - Pikmin Throw': Olimar throws the Pikmin the closest to his back out far. If the Pikmin hits an opponent, the Pikmin will latch on to him/her and deal extra damage (unless it's a Purple Pikmin). This mechanic is based how Olimar or the other Hocotates use the Pikmin to attack enemies, or interact with obstacles if they can't command on their own. *'Up - Pikmin Chain': Olimar creates a chain of Pikmin and uses them to latch on a ledge as tether recovery. The length of the chain depends on the amount of Pikmin at his disposal. This is original to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Down - Pikmin Order': Olimar blows on his whistle, which creates a rainbow ring around him and any Pikmin not in line immediately come back to him. This mechanic is how Olimar or any of the Hocotates calls back when they are inside the ring. *'Final Smash - End of Day': Olimar gets on the Hocotate Ship and flies away, having the camera follow with him and leaving the opponents to be attacked by Red Bulborbs. If any is close to Olimar when he’s about to leave, they are buried in the ground. Afterwards, the ship crashes lands on the stage, damaging opponents in its way. The Final Smash is based on the idea that the end of each day, Olimar and Pikmin fly away from the area to avoid the nocturnal Bulborbs. Palette Swap: *'Yellow': (default) *'White': Makes Olimar look like an astronaut, particularly the Navy Mark IV. *'Red': Represents the color of the Red Pikmin or a Bulborb. *'Black' *'Green': Makes Olimar resemble his son or an Emperor Bulblax. *'Blue': Makes Olimar look like Louie, his partner from Pikmin 2. Distant Planet The only Pikmin stage of the game. It is moat likely based on the Forest of Hope of from Pikmin and/or The Awakening Wood from Pikmin 2. The stage consists of half of a hill on the left and four leaves on the right. The four leaves consist of one big leaf as the main platform with three smaller leaves above. The smaller leaves will collapse if a character stays on the leaf for very long, but they eventually reappear after a little while. Occasionally, there will be sudden rainfall from time to time, in which water will slide and push anything in it off to the edge. The edge is still grab-able in the rain though. To the outermost right of the stage, Bulborb occasionally appears near the stage. It can act as a temporary platform, but standing on it for too long can result in the fighter(s) being snatched by it as it leaves the stage. It can also eat the player if (s)he lands on its mouth when its open. However, players can avoid this by grabbing on the edge of the bottom jaw and even wall jump the upper jaw. Bulborb also can’t close its jaws when the fighter in it has Star-man invincibility activated. The stage also features Pellets and Onions as the match plays. The Pellets grow on flowers that suddenly appear, starting with 1 and being either red, blue, or yellow. If left unharmed, the Pellet can change to a 5 and eventually a 10. After attacking the flower, the Pellet can be used as throwing items. An Onion also appears as one of three colors mentioned before. If the Pellet is thrown towards the Onion, the Onion produces an item. More items can be produced from one Onion if the Pellet color matches the Onion’s and/or the Pellet number is higher. Incorrect matches, however, can produce dangerous items. In the background, there is also a can where with the Smash Bros. logo on it, as well as another Bulborb sleeping. Trophies Stickers The game features 16 stickers based on artworks from Pikmin games. Music tracks The game features 9 music tracks, all new to the game, and are all playable in the Distant Planet stage. *'Main Theme (Pikmin)' - Taken directly from Pikmin, it is the title screen music from said game. *'World Map (Pikmin 2)' - A remixed track featuring elements of both the map screens of Pikmin and Pikmin 2. It is the theme of the Distant Planet stage. *'Stage Clear/Title (Pikmin)' - A medley of both End of Day from Pikmin, as well as a remix of the title screen theme. This track is also played during Olimar's Classic Mode credits. *'Forest of Hope' - Taken directly from the original Pikmin, this was the background music to the Forest of Hope, the second area that Olimar could explore. *'Ai no Uta' - A promotional image song performed by the Japanese band Strawberry Flower that was used in commercials for the original game. *'Environmental Noises' - Not an actual song, per se, but rather a collection of basic environmental noises giving the impression of being in a vast wilderness. *'Olimar's victory theme' - The tune the Pikmin hum in Pikmin 2 when all the treasure has been acquired in an area. Unlockable tracks: *'Ai no Uta (French version)' - A French version of the previously mentioned image song. It is unlocked by hitting a combined total of 37,000 feet in the Home-Run Contest. *'Tane no Uta' - Similar to Ai no Uta, this was an image song performed by the Japanese band Strawberry Flower that was used in commercials for the second title, Pikmin 2. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Pikmin Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Pikmin series: *1 playable character (2 if you count Alph as a separate character) *2 Smash Run enemies (3DS exclusive) *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage **Wii U: 1 stage (Garden of Hope) *1 item (Hocotate Bomb) *2 items and 1 enemy in Smash Tour (Wii U exclusive) *27 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 15 trophies **Wii U: 26 trophies *8 Music tracks Olimar Olimar returns from Brawl with some major changes. For one thing, the amount of Pikmin that follow him has been reduced by half and most of them have lower health (besides white). However, there is a cycle to how they are pluck (Red → Yellow → Blue → White → Purple). He received some other changes to his gameplay and moves, a notable one being he has a new up special, Winged Pikmin. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Veteran Astronaut”, referencing his role as a space traveler for the Hocotate Freight. Like all other characters she also receives two new custom variants to each of his special moves. All his new Special moves are: *'Neutral': **'Hardy Pluck': Takes more time to pluck Pikmin, more akin to the speed of plucking them in the Pikmin games. Gives the Pikmin much more health, allowing them to soak up damage. **'Explosive Pluck': A more offensive variant, plucking Pikmin takes slightly longer. The Pikmin will create a small explosion upon being plucked, and travel in a high arc before landing. However, the Pikmin die much more easily. Additionally, the Pikmin appear to die on their own of no apparent cause. *'Side': **'Sticky Pikmin Throw': Pikmin do slightly less damage per hit, but will stay latched onto opponents for longer and attack faster, thus dealing more damage overall. However, Pikmin are not thrown as far. **'Tackle Pikmin Throw': All Pikmin will behave like Purple Pikmin: they'll slam into opponents instead of sticking. *'Up - Winged Pikmin': the new move replacing Pikmin Chain, Olimar summons a pair of Winged Pikmin, a pink variant of Pikmin from Pikmin 3, to carry him above the ground for a limited about of time. This move references how Winged Pikmin carry objects to the end goal. However, they move slower as Olimar carries along additional Pikmin with him, referencing how slow they move when carrying heavier objects. This move's variations are: **'Winged Pikmin Jump': Quickly travel upwards, adding increased vertical recovery. However, Olimar immediately falls into his helpless state. **'Mighty Winged Pikmin': This move always travels a set distance, regardless of the amount of Pikmin Olimar is carrying. It also recovers faster from its weakened state. However, the Winged Pikmin won't travel as far. *'Down': **'Order Tackle': When Olimar calls his Pikmin back, the Pikmin will travel back to Olimar in a high arc. Any opponents that touch these Pikmin will get damaged. Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin will inflict 2% damage for every time they hit an opponent. White Pikmin will deal 1% damage, and Purple Pikmin deal 7% damage. **'Dizzy Whistle': When Olimar blows his whistle, opponents in the colored area around him will spin in the opposite direction, similar to Mario's Cape. This move has a few frames of start-up, and is slightly slower than the standard variation. The spin effect deals 1% damage to any nearby foe. This move does not reflect projectiles, and leaves Olimar extremely vulnerable during startup. Aesthetically, Olimar’s palette has decreased to only his default, white, red, and green outfits. With that, four additional costumes are represented through the astronaut Alph, a Koppaite who is an engineer and made his debut in Pikmin 3. In Boxing Ring, he is referred to as "Astronaut in Training", possibly referencing how he was trained by his grandfather to become an engineer and travelled with Brittany and Charlie to PNF-404. His costumes are: *'Alph' *'Alph Green': Resembles Charlie, Alph's captain. *'Alph Pink': Resembles Brittany, Alph's co-worker. *'Alph Red': Resembles Olimar. Smash Run enemies This 3DS-exclusive mode features many enemies that must be fought by players, including a total of two variation of enemies from the Pikmin series. Bulborb One of the enemies from the original Pikmin, the Red Bulborb appears as a strong enemy in Smash Run. It has multiple attacks including running forward to stomp the player; biting repeatedly; jumping backwards; rump-first, dealing strong knockback when directly behind it; or dealing a weak meteor on the top of the hit, leaping into the air and snapping. Iridescent Glint Beetle The enemy first appearing in Pikmin 2, appears as a bonus enemy that tries to scatter around the field. Attacking it causes it to drop gold, in which the currency is correlated with the strength of the attack and can be done multiple times. When hit enough times, it flashes where it becomes invulnerable, in which it tries to dig away to disappear. The beetle trying to dig away can also happen earlier than that. Stages Each version of the game features only one Pikmin stage: the Nintendo 3DS version includes the returning Distant Planet stage, which is available from the very start of the game. The Wii U version includes the new Garden of Hope stage, which also appears from the very start. Garden of Hope This stage is based on the second area featured in Pikmin 3 with the same name. The stage layout stays true to the area, with the exception of no waterfall and obstacles being out of place. The stage consists of two main platforms connected by a bridge. On the outer edges of the stage are a connected pair of tin lifts, which move up and down based on how much weight is on them, and will go past the blast line if too much weight is put on them. On the left platform is a fragmented but solid china pot that acts as an elevated floor; on the right side is a stick poking out of the ground that obstructs movement. Both the pot and the stick can be attacked and broken; they may also begin the match in each others' positions. After enough time has passed, various Pikmin will reconstruct each of the three broken elements. If the pot is reconstructed around a character, the character will shrink to fit inside. While shrunk, their attacks deal only 0.56x the normal damage. Every now and then a stream of bubbles from either side heralds the arrival of a Peckish Aristocrab, which appears from where the bubbles came from and scuttles across the stage, destroying the stick and pot while dealing damage to players. The Aristocrab cannot damage the bridge, but players can, which can cause it to also break and cut the Aristocrab's presence short. A Bulborb also wanders around in the background, and while it will not interrupt the battle proper, its presence stops Pikmin from reconstructing anything until it leaves. The background also features the S.S. Drake, which is the ship Alph and the Koppaites travel in during Pikmin 3 Hocotate Bomb Based on the Hocotate ship from Pikmin 2, the Hocotate Bomb is the only Pikmin item that appears in the game. It acts similar to the Hocotate Ship preforms in Olimar's End of Day Final Smash, in that wherever it's thrown the ship takes off (pushing up players flying its direction) and crashes down, creating an explosion but on a smaller scale. Smash Tour elements Two items and one enemy from the Pokémon series appear in this board game-like mode exclusive to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The enemy is Iridescent Glint Beetle, that carries various treasures, which will be awarded to any player that walks into it, as well as items and fighters. Items take the form of trophies. There are three types of items in this mode: red items, that take effect on the battle, blue items, that take effect on the game board, and green items, that are usable in both. Items from the Pikmin series are: Yellow Wollywog (Blue): Nullifies traps that the user steps on. Plasm Wraith (Red): Heals the user when they block attacks with their shield. Trophies The list of trophies differs between the two versions of the game, with the 3DS version including 15 Pikmin trophies and the Wii U version including 26 trophies. 14 trophies are the same in both versions, 1 trophy is exclusive for the 3DS version and 12 trophies are exclusive for the Wii U version, so there are 27 trophies in total across both versions. Note: both versions of the game have an Alternate character trophy for Olimar, therefore these are sometimes listed as appearing in both games, however since they feature completely different models, we list them as separate. Music tracks The 3DS version of the game features 2 songs from the Pikmin series, including a new song. Both do appear as default tracks for the Distant Planet stage and are coming back to the Wii U version. The Wii U version features 8 Pikmin tracks, including 2 new tracks and 6 returning tracks. All of these tracks play on the Garden of Hope stage. The only tracks not returning are Ai no Uta (both Japanese and French) and Tane no Uta. Olimar's victory fanfare also returns unchanged from Brawl, but it's unavailable in the Sound Test and is therefore not listed here. 3DS *Main Theme (Pikmin) - Taken directly from ''Pikmin, it is the title screen music from said game. It returns from Brawl. *'Stage Select (Pikmin 2)': This piece is an orchestrated remix of the stage select music from Pikmin 2, but, despite the name, also features parts from the World Map theme from the original Pikmin. Wii U Base tracks: *Main Theme (Pikmin) - Taken directly from Pikmin, it is the title screen music from said game. It returns from Brawl. *Stage Clear/Title (Pikmin) - A medley of both End of Day from Pikmin, as well as a remix of the title screen theme. This track is also played during Olimar's Classic Mode credits. It returns from Brawl *Environmental Noises - Not an actual song, per se, but rather a collection of basic environmental noises giving the impression of being in a vast wilderness. It returns from Brawl. *World Map (Pikmin 2) - A remixed track featuring elements of both the map screens of Pikmin and Pikmin 2. It returns from Brawl. *Stage Select (Pikmin 2): This piece is an orchestrated remix of the stage select music from Pikmin 2, but, despite the name, also features parts from the World Map theme from the original Pikmin. It returns from the 3DS version of the game. *'Garden of Hope': Taken directly from Pikmin 3 where it plays in the Garden of Hope area. Unlockable tracks: *Forest of Hope - Taken directly from the original Pikmin, this was the background music to the Forest of Hope, the second area that Olimar could explore. It returns from Brawl and can be unlock by collecting its CD. *'Mission Mode (Pikmin 3)': A remix of the theme that plays in Mission Mode in Pikmin 3, featuring singing Pikmin. It is unlocked by clearing solo classic mode as Olimar within 20 minutes. Pikmin Short Movies The second short featured many Pikmin trying to save a red Pikmin in the style of the Pikmin Chain from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hey! Pikmin July 13, 2017 This game features compatibility with various amiibo, that when scanned will make the respective figure appear within the game as a collectable treasure. This includes the Olimar amiibo, which is the only Super Smash Bros. amiibo compatible with the game. The other compatible ones are the Mario amiibo, Animal Crossing amiibo and Splatoon amiibo, as well as the game's own Pikmin amiibo. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features many elements from the Pikmin series, including: *1 playable character (2 if you count Alph as a different character) *2 stages *1 item (Hocotate Bomb) *1 Assist Trophy (Burrowing Snagret) *24 Spirits *14 music tracks Olimar Stages Hocotate Bomb Burrowing Snagret Spirits Music tracks License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links